Skirmish on Italy
The Skirmish on Italy was the last event that Sora Goes to Rome, Italy. and The Heroes and Jedi Fights against their enemies, Once and For All. Story Information Locations *Rome, Italy Result *The Darkness Arrived over Rome *Sora Battles Demise *Emil Castagnier Battles the Quintessons *Thanos, Demise, and Shadow Queen Defeated *Sora lights the power to flee the darkness *Victory for The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **Republic of Robots **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil **World of Dark Alliance **Quintessons *Evil Human Organizations *Evil Gods Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenomorphous *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice *Ansem, Seeker of Darkness *Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil *Rau Le Creuset Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Tuxedo Mask *Kirara *Ironhide *Greatshot Republic of Robots *Nu/V-13 *Alteisen *Mazinger Z *Wall-E *Eve *M-O The Heroic alliance of Universe *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Kirk *Dr. Leonard McCoy *Spock *Kevin Flynn *He-Man *She-Ra *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet and Clank *Sly Cooper Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm Jedi Order *Jedi Grand Master Mace Windu Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi Quintessons *Quintesson Judge *Alpha Quintesson World of Dark Alliance *Commander Sark *Neyla *Iron Monger *Cloyster Evil Human Society *Bashar al-Assad Evil Gods *Thanos *Demise *Shadow Queen Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Soldiers *1,000,000,000 Autobot Drones *1,000,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *2,000,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *3,000,000 Autobot Omega Sentinels Heroic Military Infantry *300,000 Army Rangers *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000 Sentry Drones Heartless *500 Gargoyle Knights *300 Gargoyle Warriors *50 Gargoyle Kings *1 Guard Armor *25 Hellsiths *30 Vase Spiders *30 Vase Scorpions *30 Vase Centipede Nobodies *300 Dusks *20 Ultra-Mecha Dragoons Unversed *10 Trinity Armors Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Heroic Supreme Commander Sora Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime Sailor Moon 3.jpg|Sailor Moon EmilTitle.png|Emil Castagnier Heroic Armies and Teams Jetfire.jpg|Autobot Army Commander Jetfire File:Ultramagnusg1.jpg|Ultra Magnus File:Kirara38.jpg|Kirara Autobot Republic of Robots File:Srtog-alteisen.jpg|Autobot Mecha Chancellor Alteisen File:Nu.jpg|Autobot Cyborg Chancellor Nu/V-13 Heroic Alliance of Universe File:640px-Dotm-brains&wheelie-film-1.jpg|Wheelie and Brains File:250px-She-Ra.jpg|Autobot Alliance Soldier She-ra File:Jak and Daxter 3.jpg|Autobot Jak and Daxter File:Ratchet y Clank.jpg|Autobot Ratchet and Clank File:Ballistamon 3.jpg|Ballistamon File:Tron 2 jeff bridges-.jpg|Kevin Flynn Spartans and Pirates File:JackSparrow.jpg|Heroic Pirate Captain Jack Sparrow File:CamshaftandcoTitan17.jpg|Spartan Soldiers Salvage, Grindcore and Camshaft File:200px-DivideandConquer LaserbeakonBrawns shoulder.jpg|Spartan Soldier Brawn Autobot Drone Units Sideswipe.jpg|Autobot Soldiers Heroic Humans Heroic Military Units Evil Commanders Quintessons 300px-Quint.jpg|Quintesson Master File:AlphaQ1.jpg|Alpha Quintesson World of Dark Alliance File:348558-neyla large.jpg|Decepticon Neyla File:480px-Obadiah Stane (Earth-199999) as Iron Monger.jpg|Decepticon Mecha Warrior Iron Monger File:Cloyster.png|Cloyster Evil Gods File:Shadow queen.PNG|Evil Goddess Shadow Queen File:Demise.jpg|Demise Enemies Heartless Pureblood 494px-Gargoyle Knight KHII.png|Gargoyle Knight 321px-Gargoyle Warrior KHII.png|Gargoyle Warrior Gargoyle King.jpg|Gargoyle King Emblem Large Body.png|Large Body Vase Spider.png|Vase Spider Vase Scorpion.png|Vase Scorpion Vase Centipede.png|Vase Centipede Darth vader heartless by darkspinedragon-d3dj3cb.jpg|Hellsith RoboHeartless-2.jpg|Speedclaw Dark Mode Goons.JPG|Heartless Goons 373px-Guard Armor.png|Guard Armor Nobodies MechXemnas.png|Mecha Destroyer Nobody Unversed Flame Box KHBBSFM.png|Flame Box Spring Loady.png|Glidewinder Decepticon Drone Units File:180px-SentryDrone-movie.png|Decepticon Sentry Drones 400px-ReignofStarscream5 Dreadwing.jpg|Decepticon Air Enforcers 300px-Seeker Sniper.jpg|Decepticon Air Snipers Quotes Trivia Category:Conflicts on The Real World Category:Events Category:War Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night